Timeline
This page is a Timeline '''of the events that occur before, during and after the opening of the Time Tombs on the planet Hyperion. Most dates are listed in the Common Era, known in the time of the Hegemony as the "old calendar" or "old reckoning". Dates in the Common Era numbering system use the following designations: * '''BCE - Before the Common Era * CE - Common Era A new calendar was adopted following the establishment of the Hegemony of Man. Dates in the Hegemony Standard calendar are provided, when known: * PC - Present Calendar - used for dates after the founding of the Hegemony of Man''Hyperion'', 1995. 31 - The PC designation was used by Father Paul Dure when computing the date of the beginning of his exile. The assumption that PC stands for Present Calendar is conjecture. After the fall of the Hegemony, dates were typically calculated in terms of "years after the fall" * AF - Years After the Fall - used for dates after the fall of the Hegemony of Man Additionally, individual planets almost always have a local calendar, typically based on the local solar year. A relevant local calendar is that used on the planet Hyperion: * ADC - After Dropship Crash - a designation used for local dates on the planet Hyperion. Note: It is assumed in all the calculations below that a "standard" year is an Old Earth year, consisting of 365.2425 days. Dates in local calendars will obviously use a different year length, which may add uncertainty to calculations involving local dates or based on statements where the length/type of year is unspecified. Circa 500 BCE * Democracy begins in the Greek city-states of Old Earth.Date from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Democracy - This event is included in this list as a basis for the comment by Martin Silenus that democracies had been around for approximately three thousand years prior to the Hegira. Circa 33 CE * Jesus of Nazareth was the first Human to understand the Void that Binds. While alone in the wilderness, he travelled to the future - the time following his crucifiction - and worked his miracles on Earth. This is why he was believed to have risen from the dead. This is explained by Aenea in The Rise of Endymion 2038 CE * "Nuclear Jihad" wipes out the shortly-lived nation of Palestine on Old Earth.Hyperion, 1995. 133. 2143 CE = 0 PC * Year zero in the Hegemony Standard Calendar.Assuming the Hegemony Standard calendar starts at the founding of the Hegemony of Man, year zero is 589 years prior to 2732 CE. (Hyperion, 1995. 31.) We do know that the Hegemony was founded "decades" prior to the Big Mistake, since the Consul states the Big Mistake had been planned by the Technocore and "the fledgling government of the Hegemony". (Hyperion, 1995. 468.) Presumably, the date of the founding of the Hegemony. 2200s CE * 2238 - The Big Mistake - a team in Kiev creates a black hole that begins to devour Old Earth from the inside out for the next 100 years.The Big Mistake occurs in a year ending in '38 (Hyperion, 1995. 468). The year is 2238 based on the following calculation: Old Earth dies 100 years later (Hyperion, 1995. 183). Martin arrives at Heaven's Gate 167 years after that (Hyperion, 1995. 187). He remains on Heaven's Gate for 4 years (1500 days - Hyperion, 1995. 189) then spends 3 years writing Dying Earth II and 6 more writing up to Dying Earth IX (Hyperion, 1995. 206). Martin moves to Asquith and knows King Billy for "several" (assume 2) years prior to departing for Hyperion (Hyperion, 1995. 213). Arrival to Hyperion is four years later - one year between Asquith and the Web (Hyperion, 1995. 212) and three more to Hyperion (Hyperion, 1995. 4). This puts the date of arrival to Hyperion at 2338+100+167+4+3+6+2+4=2524, which is 240 years prior to the Final Shrike Pilgrimage in 2764. We know that Sad King Billy's colonization of Hyperion occurs between 200 (Hyperion, 1995. 179) and 250 (Hyperion, 1995. 233) years prior to 2764. Q.E.D. This year is 526 years prior to the Final Shrike Pilgrimage and 95 years after the founding of the Hegemony. * Some time later - The Ousters leave Old Earth System 450 years prior to their encounter with the Consul''Hyperion'', 1995. 468.; this is after the Big Mistake, since they have data regarding the origin of the Big Mistake at the time. It is also prior to Martin Silenus's birth, since he references the Ouster migration in his early childhood.Hyperion, 1995. 182. * 2282 - The Hegira begins. Humanity leaves Old Earth for the stars.Melio states that 2739 CE is 457 years after the Hegira (Hyperion, 1995. 264.) Martin states that the Old Earth families began to sponsor migrations "After three thousand years of dabbling with democracy." (Hyperion, 1995. 182.) 2282 is 2782 years after the first democracies circa 500 BCE. Q.E.D. This year is 44 years after the Big Mistake. 2300s CE * 2318 - Martin Silenus is born on Old Earth.Old Earth dies 100 years after the Big Mistake. (Hyperion, 1995. 183.) Martin Silenus is 20 years old at the time. (Hyperion, 1995. 186.) * 2338 - The Death of Old Earth. Martin Silenus departs Old Earth for Heaven's Gate. * In this intervening period while Martin "slept", the Hegemony was formalized and the WorldWeb spun into something close to its final shape. The All Thing took its place, the TechnoCore seceded, and the Ousters retreated to darkness. All had been in progress prior to Martin's departure for Heaven's Gate. Hyperion, 1995. 189. 2400s CE * A. Bettik is bio-manufactured in the twenty-fifth century AD, in the year 26 ADC on the local Hyperion calendar.Endymion, 1995, 57. 2500s CE * 2505 - Martin Silenus arrives at Heaven's Gate167 years after departing. Hyperion, 1995. 187. * 2509 - Martin Silenus departs Heaven's Gate, publishes The Dying Earth, and marries Helenda.1500 standard days on Heaven's Gate. Hyperion, 1995. 189. * 2518 - Martin spends three years writing Dying Earth II and six more writing volumes through Dying Earth IX.Hyperion, 1995. 206. He sells his house, pays off Transline, and travels to Asquith.Hyperion, 1995. 210. * The Glennon-Height Rebellion occurs while Martin is on Asquith. * 2520 - Martin and Sad King Billy depart for Hyperion.Martin knows Sad King Billy for "several" years prior to departing Asquith. Hyperion, 1995. 213. * 2524 - Sad King Billy's colonists arrive at Hyperion. * 2533 - First appearance of the Shrike.After nine years of decadence. Hyperion, 1995. 217. Martin retitles his epic poem The Hyperion Cantos.Hyperion, 1995. 224. Billy orders the evacuation of the City of Poets.Hyperion, 1995. 225. * 2554 - King Billy Dies on Hyperion.12 years after the first appearance of the Shrike. Hyperion, 1995. 226. * 2559 - Martin remains on Hyperion for five years after the death of Sad King Billy.Hyperion, 1995. 233. This year is 205 years prior to the Final Shrike Pilgrimage. 2732 CE = 589 PC = 426 ADC * Day 1 of Father Paul Duré's exile on the planet Hyperion = 17 Thomasmonth 2732 CE = October 12, 589 PC = 23 Lycius 426 ADC.Hyperion, 1995. 31. This should be approximately 400 years after the death of Old Earth (Hyperion, 1995. 26) With the Death of Old Earth in 2338, this date is 394 years later. 2739 CE * 12 Fourmonth - Rachel Weintraub contracts Merlin Sickness inside the Sphinx on Hyperion.Six months prior to Melio's recording. Hyperion, 1995. 264. She is 25 years old at the time.Hyperion, 1995. 265. * 12 Tenmonth - Melio Arundez records a communication to Rachel, informing her of her sickness.Hyperion, 1995. 264 - Melio uses the term "old reckoning" in his recording to Rachel after she contracts Merlin's sickness. The term "old calendar" is used elsewhere in Hyperion. Need a reference. 2761 CE * The Time Tombs open on the planet Hyperion.Three years prior to the Final Shrike Pilgrimage, due to the three year time debt between Parvati and Hyperion. (Hyperion, 1995. 4.) * +3 weeks - The Consul is notified of the opening of the Time Tombs by the Hegemony Senate CEO Meina Gladstone. * +6 weeks - The Consul arrives in the Parvati system for rendezvous with the Treeship Yggdrasill. 2764 CE * The evacuation task force dispatched from Parvati arrives to Hyperion, a "short while" prior to the Ousters. * The Treeship Yggdrasill arrives to Hyperion carrying the seven pilgrims of the Final Shrike Pilgrimage. * The pilgrims descend into the valley of the Time Tombs.Rachel was 25 years old when she contracted Merlin's sickness in 2739. (Hyperion, 1995. 265.) She is five days old as the pilgrims descend into the valley, which is therefore 25 years after 2739. (The Fall of Hyperion, 1995. 16.) 2852 CE = 2852 AD * The Fall - The apparent destruction of the farcasters brings about the Fall of the Hegemony of Man.The year of the Fall is computed from Raul's statement that he was born in the year 3099 AD, which was 247 years After the Fall - Endymion, 1995, 5. It is consistent with Father Dure's statement that the year 3131 is 279 years After the Fall - The Rise of Endymion, 1997, 19. 2861 AD * Pope Teilhard I (Father Paul Duré) is poisoned. Pope Julius VI (Father Lenar Hoyt) is coronated.270 years prior to the year 3131. The Rise of Endymion, 1997, 19. This year is nine years After the Fall. 2978 AD * The archbishop of Tau Ceti Center, His Excellency Klaus Cardinal Kronenberg is excommunicated from the Catholic Church.Endymion, 1995, 304. This is year 126 After the Fall. 3099 AD * Raul Endymion is born on the planet Hyperion.Endymion, Chapter 2. This is year 693 ADC on the local Hyperion calendar and year 247 After the Fall. 3126 AD * Raul Endymion is chosen to be Aenea's protector and rescuer. Year 274 After the Fall.Endymion, 1995, Back cover description: "It is 274 years after the Fall...".. The events commence that will immediately lead to the Shared Moment and the end of the Pax Era. 3131 AD * Pope Julius XIV dies of natural causes on Pacem.The Rise of Endymion, 1997, 19. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:History & Events